We love us too
by laugh.love.fangirl
Summary: Connor and Travis iris message there mom for Mother's Day, what could go wrong? A lot (on Travis' part anyways). Connor may or may not have said some things that shouldn't have been said. Slight Tratie. Happy mothers day!


I was sitting on my bed feeling like a bad son for not doing anything for my mom, I mean it was mother's day after all.

"Dude we should really call mom or something," said Connor.

"But we don't have phones, or her phone number for that matter," I replied back groaning.

"Come on why don't we just get on with our activities," Said Connor.

I got out of bed and left my cabin to participate in my afternoon activities, we weren't even in the mood to prank anyone. Yeah it was _that_ bad _._ As Connor and I were walking to the our classes, he had sword training and I had archery, we ran into Chiron.

"Hey Chiron," I greeted.

"Hello boys, how can I help you today?" He asked.

"Um, do you maybe know a way for us to contact our mom," I asked shyly. Knowing the answer would be a no.

"Well, as you know the use of phones is prohibited, and I'm not sure that you will be able to reach her by Iris Message because reaching mortals is always a struggle, but you could always write her a good old fashioned letter," he said.

Our jaws dropped.

"Like- as in with a pen and _paper_?" Connor asked his tone showing obvious disbelief.

"Yes that would be the way my boys," he said smiling.

We both groaned.

"But that's going to be so much _work_!" I exclaimed. "And we're _dyslexic_! We can't write her the letter in english! It won't get sent off until next mother's day!"

"Okay boys," Chiron sighed, "I will ask Iris to allow you to call your mom if you do a favour for me."

"Sure what is it?" Connor asked.

"I want you two to lay off the pranks on the Demeter cabin for a bit, I fear you're going to give poor Katherine a heart attack."

I smirked, we have been showing the Demeter cabin lots of love for a while.

"Okay deal!" Said Connor.

"Wait, does not being able to prank the Demeter cabin mean not being able to bother Katie?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes Travis," said Chiron exasperatedly.

I almost choked on my saliva, bothering Katie was my favourite pass time, could I really give it up? Okay I'll do it for you mom.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Good, I should have this arranged by the end of your afternoon classes," he said as he trotted along.

Connor patted me on the back.

"Dude are you sure you're going to be able to go through with this?" He asked I could hear the smirk in his voice. "I mean if you can't bother Katie then how else are you supposed to express your undying love for her."

I pushed him over and he fell in a pile of dirt.

"I hate you," I said glaring daggers at him.

"Love you too, bro," he said back smiling.

* * *

I walked the rest of the way the archery alone. I pretended each target was Connors face and I beat my personal best.

After all my classes were done I saw curly brown hair tied into a ponytail. Great it's _Katie_ , and I can't even bother her. This ultimately sucks.

Katie turned around and saw me, then started coming towards me with a weary look on her face.

"Hey Katie-kins," I greeted stepping closer to her.

"Stoll," she said stopping in front of me. She smelled like flowers and strawberries I thought, then mentally scolded myself for noticing. "I thought you were sick today."

"Why would you think that?" I asked curiously. I never would've thought Katie would have any concern about my health, considering she sends me to the infirmary every other day.

"Because I didn't see you at lunch," she started. I was late for lunch today. "And you didn't come to harass me in the strawberry fields or prank my cabin. To be honest, I thought that you were dead."

"Aw, did you miss me Gardner? Don't worry you can go back to screaming at my beautiful face every morning soon enough," I replied smirking.

"Miss you? What's to miss?" She questioned blushing.

"Umm, my _awesomeness,_ " I said to her as if she were three years old.

"What awesomeness?" She asked. "What makes you think that I actually missed you?"

"The fact that you're blushing," I replied nonchalantly while smirking.

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are," I said brushing a finger across her red cheeks, which she slapped away.

"Woah, woah, no need to make it physical Gardener," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

Katie face flushed with anger and she started shaking, while her hands balled into fists.

"You are insuperable!" She exclaimed.

I wonder if this counts as bothering?

Right when I was about to respond Connor and came by smirking.

"Oh, hey Travis," he said his smirk growing by the millisecond. "Chiron told me to come get you so we could call mom, but it can wait until your done your little talk with _Gardener_."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively during the last part.

Anger flared inside me as my brother started running in the direction of the big house, and I chased after him right on his heals. But before Katie was out of earshot I called out:

"Catch you later Gardener," over my shoulder but she was already walking away like our whole encounter never happened.

* * *

"Okay my boys," Chiron said. "You know how this works, just go to the fountain beside the volleyball pit and call for you mom."

We walked to where Chiron told us to be and I said:

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show us Lucy Stoll."

I flipped the Drachma in the air and then suddenly a image of my mom carrying a binder full of something, probably accounting stuff. I love my mom and I think that she's awesome, but sometimes I seriously wonder how she attracted the attention of my dad sometimes.

"Mom!" Connor exclaimed making her drop the binder and slip on the floor, papers flying everywhere. "Oops sorry," Connor said.

"Boys!" My mom exclaimed getting up, looking into the iris message. "Oh my gosh you're so grown up now! Just look at you two!"

The last time my mom saw us was when we were 12 and now we're 16, but the only thing that looks different about my mom is the fact that she looks more tired.

"Hey mom!" I exclaimed. "Long time no see!"

A look of guilt washed across my moms face.

"Oh boys, I'm so sorry, I know I should make more of an effort to see you guys more, but I'm so busy with work and I'm not allowed within camp boundaries and-" she started rambling but I held up my hand.

"It's okay mom, it really is," I said. "It's only natural that we can't see each other anymore, when you're as powerful as us you attract a lot of monsters."

My mom gave us a sad smile but then quickly recovered.

"So mom, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm doing good actually, but the house always feels empty without you two," she said sighing.

My moms always alone, at least we have our siblings and the rest of camp half blood.

I nodded.

"It's to bad that we can't see each other that often," she said.

"Yeah, it is," said Connor.

"Well, there is one thing benefitting from our time apart," said my mom smirking.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"My bank account," she replied.

"Hey!" Connor and I protested.

"Just kidding!" My mom said holding her hands out as if surrendering.

"So how have you two been?" She asked.

"We're good," said Conor.

"Well, I hear that you've been terrorizing one cabin in particular for a while," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

I felt heat rise into my cheeks.

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked.

"You two are year rounders, it's only natural that chiron keeps me informed every so often of your little schemes," she said slyly.

"Ummm," I stuttered.

"Why would you set there cabin roof on fire?!" My mom exclaimed furiously.

"We meant to send a firecracker to the Ares cabin, but it hit the Demeter cabins grass roof instead," Connor explained.

"Do you not like the Demeter cabin or something?" My mom asked. "Didn't you have a little friend that was a Demeter girl? I recall you two saveed her a few years back."

Darn my mothers good memory. Katie and I have known eachother since before we aere even demigods. We went to the same elementary school and a hell hound showed up at school oneday, on open house. Thank fully, Luke was there. He was supposed to check on how we were doing at mortal scool, he was the one who really saved Katie. And thank fully Katie didn't fall for him right away like everyone else did, I don't know why I'm thankfull for that, I guess I just am. We were arch enimies back then, but since we were going to be spending a lot of time together at camphalf blood we decided to call a truce. Ever since then Connor, Katie and I have been more or less bestfriends. Majority of the time less.

"Umm yes," I responded.

"Well you see mom," started Connor and I groaned. My mom will _never_ let what Connor says go. "Travis here has a little crush on Katie Gardener so he has usprank her cabin quite frequently so he can get her attention."

My face turned beet red and I could see my mom trying to control her excitement. As if that's why I prank her! I just like her eaction, right? Right.

"Oh my little man has a crush! How adorable! Katie must be so grown up and pretty now I can't wait until next years reunion to see her again! You better have asked her out by then!" My mom swooned.

I placed my head in my hands while my mom continued swooning and Connor continued laughing.

Connor's such a player that I can't even bother him about liking a single girl. Although I think he may have a crush on Miranda Gardener.

"Well, I have a lot of bills to sort through so I have to go now," said my mom and I was really sad that she had to leave so soon.

I nodded and Connor finally stopped laughing.

"Okay, bye mom," said Connor and I followed suit.

"Happy mothers day," I said.

"I love you guys," she said, a tear leaking down her cheek.

"We love us too," Connor and I said in unison.

A look of outraged spasmed across my moms face but I waved my hand over the image cutting off the connection.

As soon as mom was gone Connor started to run with me on his tail we both said a quick "thank you Chiron," as we ran past him.

I never did get even with Connor but one day, one _blessed_ day I will.

 **A/N: This was a quick mothers day story that I decided to write, as of Travis' revenge... that will most likely be a separate story all together**


End file.
